Snow White & Wolf
by Would Be Your Shadow
Summary: Snow White & Wolf movie by: muststairway 2013


**Note: **This is my story again. A FubuHaruSuya (Fubuki X Haruna X Atsuya) story, this story is only OneShot. But I think the duration of this story is like a movie. And also I don't own **Inazuma Eleven **the **plots**, **characters**, **etc. **Conversation is here! Me & with the Inazuma Friends! XD

* * *

**muststairway: **Gosh, this is my first time airing a story like a movie! A FubuHaru story!

**Hiroto: **Want some popcorn stairway-san? *offers popcorn*

**muststairway: **Thank you Kiyama-san. *gets three popcorn and eats*

**Rika: **Oh my! Oh my! muststairway start it already! I've been waiting for so long! *frowns and protested at muststairway*

**muststairway: **Don't worry Urabe-san, and by the way I'm not controlling the cinema here! *face palm*

**Touko: **muststairway-san gomen to Rika's attitude of being a brat. *sweat drop*

**Someoka: **Will you please shut it! The movie will already start! *stands up and looks at Rika and Touko with facepalm*

**All: ***sweat drop*

**Fudou: **Hmph. Annoying brats, keep quiet will ya? *cross his arms and smirks*

**Sakuma: **Fudou! *stands up and frowns at Fudou*

**Kidou: **Sakuma please calm down. *He holds Sakuma's shoulders*

**Sakuma: **Fine. *Sits down calmly*

**muststairway: **Ok, back to normal! The movie will already start minna.

* * *

**Snow White & Wolf**

movie by: **muststairway**

* * *

At the starry sky there was a snow flake falling. Winter is the season today. The snow form the road is thick. And the water freezes into Ice. It was like an Ice skating rink. Snow flakes are really beautiful to see. In Lacrymosa Town, you can see cottages and fire woods and some few citizens who were living here. At inside of a cottage, there is a woman who was sitting on the ricking chair and she touches her big stomach. She's pregnant. She smiles like a true mother and she's starring at her stomach. She looks outside of the window. She can see some snow falling down.

**"Sure snows are really pure white." **She whispered by herself and smiled sweetly. **"Eh? Snow is white." **She looked at her big stomach. **"My baby girl's name is Snow White. What a pretty name." **She smiled and at her eyes there were tears are falling down. A tears of joy.

At the time when the mother's stomach is already aching, she yells as for her pains. **"Ahhh! Help! M-my stomach. Ahh! H-hildaa!" **She called out for her best friend Hilda.

**"Solaria!? What's happening to you?" **Hilda who quickly assist Solaria from falling down at her pains.

**"Quick! Call the midwifey. I think the baby will come out! Arghhh! Please help!" **Solaria was crying out of pain.

After the events what happened at Solaria's pregnancy, she have a baby. It has a pale skin. And she's a cute and beautiful baby. Solaria was really happy to have this baby. She cried, a tears of joy.

**"Honey, here's our angel baby her name is Snow White. I hope where ever you are I hope you can see her smile Honey." **Her mother smiled at the beautiful starry skies.

* * *

**Fuyuka: **It's a touching mother's story. *gets handkerchief and wipes fake tears*

**Endou: ***sweat drop*

**Fubuki: **What's gonna happen next?

**Natsumi: **Why don't you try to keep quiet and watch. *smirks*

* * *

One day again, where the fate of Lacrymosa Town will be perished. They are not ready for the Wolf Outbreak. The wolf's breed rises again. The wolf attacks at the Lacrymosa Town. Everyone was scared and run for their lives. Everyone yells for help and some people was eaten by the wolves. Their flesh of blood and parts of their body. Solaria who was trying to escape with the two wolves who chases her.

**"Honey, here it is! It's happening again!" **Solaria cried too much. She doesn't want the baby to be harmed. **"Please just don't hurt my baby!" **Solaria runs with her tears yells at the two wolves who chases her.

She slipped at the steepness of the ground. And fells down, she has one choice but to cry. She dropped her baby. Her baby was crying in pain. She crawls to get her precious baby than any other gem. The two wolves furiously attacks her mother and her eyes sight was all blurred.

_"Goodbye Snow White... I hope your safe. Honey I'll meet you again..."_

* * *

**Fubuki: **That's awful. *turns into gloomy eyes*

**Fuyuka: **A tragedy of her mother Solaria! *clasped her hands and her eyes are worrying*

**Aki: **That's great writing of story Stairway-san! *amazed and looks at muststairway who was focusing on the movie*

**muststairway: **No need to flatter Kino-san. *scratches her head and sweat drop*

**Endou: **I hope this could be a good ending right? Stairway? *looks at muststairway*

**muststairway: **I don't know... *teasing* If I already tell the story no more thriller here.

* * *

Snow White was playing on the white snow. She happy to play at the snow. A man called her name for the lunch. This man prepared hot soup with some rice bowls and hot chocolate drink.

**"Snow White! Lunch time already honey quit playing and wash your hands." **The man yelled.

**"Alright Dad." **Snow White who obeyed her former father's command.

Snow White walks towards the kitchen with her short blue swaying hair. And shiny greenish-gray eyes. And some simple lips but kissable. And some pale skin and normal nose. She wears a very light blue near to white sweater and with some thick pants for the cold season and red thick mittens and long brown boots with a pink scarf around her neck and some ear headphones against the cold. Snow White already sat down the chair and eats the soup.

**"Delicious Dad!" **She smiled as a smile of an angel.

**"That's your Dad Snow White! I'm the greatest father of course!"** He chuckled and eats the soup and drinks the hot chocolate.

**"Dad, I want to go and explore." **Snow White who looks outside the window and looking at the forrest.

**"Your still 14 years old Snow White and yet exploring in the forest is dangerous. Wolves exist in there. You have no idea how many died at the Lacrymosa Town last fourteen years. And your real parents died." **Her former Dad said everything how dangerous forest is and wolves exist.

**"I need to kill wolves Dad. And I know that! I want to avenge my family." **Snow White whose voice turns to serious tone.

**"But your still young and you don't know anything Snow White!" **Her father stands up and raises his voice at Snow White.

**"I am not! I'm 14 years old Dad!" **She raises her voice too.

**"I'm not allowing you to go out Snow White." **Her father pulls her and put her into her bedroom and walks out and locks the door.

**"You can't do this Dad! I will avenge my family! Please don't do this!" **Snow White who slams the door.

Snow White who just cried at bed and can't do anything to escape from her bedroom. But she heard a yell it's her father's voice! **"HELP!" **Her Dad cried for help. She heard some growls of a wolves. She quickly slams the door.

**"Dad! Dad!" **She shouts for her father's name.

She cried for her former father no one replied her back. She still heard some growls of a wolf. But she was scared she remained silent. But the door of her bedroom slammed. She yells she was finding her way out! She saw a splinter and her tiny window. She breaks her window. The door's knob was destroyed only one slam the door will be opened! She immediately breaks the window now the exit is big she just need to jump. Now her door is broken the wolf runs over her and she jumps out. The wolf attempted to go outside the window it it can't! Only it's sharp claws are outside and the wolf cried out because the sharp shards of the window slashes the wolf's skin. Snow White just looked at the wolf and she was panting heavily of nervousness.

**"It's dangerous here! Some wolfs! But Dad... Dad I'm so sorry!" **Snow White walks away and crying goes by herself inside the forest.

She don't know where to go. She guessed that her Dad was right. She should have listened to her Dad. Now she's all wandering and lost at the forest. She don't know where is she now. She has no jacket, no any capes and no bonnets. She was in the state of coldness she's freezing at the snowy forest. She falls down, she hungry too no food or ration to eat. And no edible food at the thick snowy forest. She hugged herself. She was panting, she breaths heavily. She looks at the snowy way.

**"Is this it? My end?" **She asked herself while panting and chasing her breath.

She saw an image of a people, walking at her front but her eye sight turns into black. She was unconscious. Somebody was walking at her front.

* * *

**Endou: **Oh mamamia! That was suspense at the part of the wolves! *bites his fingers*

**Aki: **OMG, who's that walking over Snow White!? *excitement*

**muststairway: **Let's see *teases*

**Haruna: **Thrillers! *shiny eyes*

**Fubuki: ***excitement*

* * *

A man with a silver hair same like a dirty snow and some what like a gangster style with some many spikes at his hair. And with a grayish-white eyes and slight thick silver eyebrows and also a kissable lips and sexy body. He has a white T-Shirt and with a color green sun-like printed on it and he has a fury collar blue jacket and dark green pants and brown shoes. He was walking alone but he saw an unconscious lady who was in the middle of the coldness. He became cautious and immediately helps the lady. He looked at the unconscious lady.

**"She smells tasty. But too much beautiful." **He smirked while looking at Snow White.

He dropped Snow White at some big flawless rock. And he started to make a bonfire. He removed his jacket and put it on Snow White's body. He sighed and looked at Snow White. She shining like an angel, but the most he was attracted at Snow White's pinkish pale kissable lips.

**"This woman attract me much." **He whispered to himself and his lips makes a slightly curve. **"I'll go back for you." **He smirked and goes away leaving Snow White with his jacket and a bonfire on keep her warm and some rations.

Later on, a red haired boy and with his blue-green eyes and also with a pale skin tone. With a thick brown fur and brown scarf and brown bonnet and with matching thick brown boots and he carried some riffle and hunting down wolves. He is alert with everything and looks at his direction whenever there is wolf. He walks at the thick snowy forest. But he saw a beautiful young lady who was sleeping at the big flawless rock. She's like an angel form the heavens. This red haired hunter blushed because he saw a beautiful young lady. Like in his age he is already 15 years old. He came near at Snow White. He holds her pale arms and see if she has some pulse. It's beating it means she's alive. Snow White's eyes begins to open slowly. The red haired boy blushed and he was shocked. She more attractive with her greenish-gray eyes. She looked at the hunter.

**"Do you saved my life?" **She asked but later on chuckled. **"Of course you save me, thank you. What's your name?" **She asked while with her sweet smile.

**"I-i'm... Xavier." **The red haired boy introduced his name while blushing slightly.

**"Xavier? I'm Snow White." **She smiled at Xavier and stands up at the flawless big rock but Xavier assist her from standing. **"T-thank you again Xavier." **She smiled.

**"T-that's nothing Snow White, by the way where do you live?" **Xavier asked shyly at Snow White.

**"I'm lost Xavier my home was attacked by the wolf." **Snow White said in her worrying face she's worrying about her father.

**"What!? By wolves, won't worry Snow White. I'll terminate that wolves I'm a hunter." **Xavier was surprised to heard about the wolves and manage to help Snow White.

**"Are you sure Xavier? Maybe I was just wasting your time." **Snow White who was ashamed of Xavier's offer to help her.

**"It's alright Snow White I'm gladly to help someone who was in trouble because of these pest wolves."** Xavier who gripped his riffle and he is angry about the wolves.

**"Xavier... Thank you for the help." **Snow White who holds his hands and smiled at Xavier.

**"T-that's nothing Snow White." **Xavier blushed and surprised because Snow White holds his hands.

They walked together, they go back at Snow White's home. While they are holding their each other's hands. The silence covers them while walking. Xavier was only blushing and he's avoiding to look at Snow White's face. Snow White is happy because Xavier is able to help her.

**"Xavier please don't hold me down, I'm scared." **Snow White who was scared because she had already a trauma on wolves.

Xavier nodded. **"Yeah. By the way Snow White, are your family is still alive?" **Xavier who asked his first lady friend.

**"No they have already deceased. I have my former dad but I think he's dead because wolves attacks our home. I wanted to avenge wolves but I'm too weak to do that. How about you? Why are you a Hunter?" **Snow White explained everything what happened to her.

**"Me? Were the same way too. My original family deceased too, but I have my former Mom but she already had been attacked by the wolves. I learned to be hunter because Mom was a hunter too." **Xavier smiled and telling his story.

**"I see." **Snow White nodded.

Silence covers them again. While they are walking on the middle of the thick snowy forest, they don't know somebody is watching them. Snow White's savior, his with someone. He taps his shoulders.

**"Hey Shawn why are you stalking that red haired boy?" **He asked Shawn who was looking at Xavier.

**"Not that Aiden, the red haired boy's companion." **Shawn points Snow White who was covered because of the thick trees.

**"Where? Is it a boy or a girl?" **Aiden who asked his twin brother.

With a pinkish-peach hair but with a gangster like hair with many spikes at his hair like his twin brother. With some grayish-white eyes with a kissable lips like his brother and sexy body figure and a black T-Shirt and orange jacket and with a dark green pants and brown shoes.

**"It's a girl. She's such a beautiful lady Aiden." **Shawn who smirks and still pointing Snow White's direction with Xavier.

**"I can't see her face but she has a pale skin tone. And shiny blue hair. But wait why that girl wears your jacket Shawn!?" **Aiden was surprised because he saw Shawn's jacket.

Shawn chuckled. **"I save her from the cold Aiden. I saw her unconscious at the snowy road." **He said and still looking and following Xavier and Snow White.

Snow White drops her precious thing it's a bracelet that her father gives. Snow White leans at her back and gets her precious bracelet. Aiden gapes, he saw a beautiful young lady, Shawn was really right she is a beautiful girl. Aiden was now also interested about Snow White.

**"Your right Shawn she's beautiful." **Aiden who was smiling because of Snow White.

**"I was planning to kidnap her Aiden." **Shawn said as he was smirking. **"But looks like the hunter protects her so much." **Shawn who was still following the two at their journey.

_"Looks like Shawn is inlove with that beautiful girl but I won't lose I love that girl too. She attracts me very much."_ Aiden who thinks at his mind that Shawn is his rival.

Snow White and Xavier was walking along Snow White's home. While Aiden and Shawn was stalking them from the start. Snow White doesn't feel comfortable she thinks that somebody is watching or following them. Snow White stops walking and Xavier was puzzled why Snow White stops from walking. Aiden and Shawn stopped following too.

**"What's wrong Snow White?" **Xavier was puzzled and looks at Snow White.

**"Her name is Snow White Shawn." **Aiden said while smiling seeing Snow White's face.

**"Your right Aiden, does she detects that someone is following them, let's hide Aiden." **Shawn said and the twin brother hides from the trunks.

**"I feel Xavier that somebody stalks us." **Snow White said as she leans her back and she raises her head but nobody was there.

**"I also feel Snow White but if there is I'll protect from one of those." **Xavier smiled at Snow White and continues to hold Snow White's hands.

**"T-thank you Xavier." **Snow White smiles and continue to walk at her home.

* * *

**Kidou: **Hmm...? Interesting, I wonder what's gonna be the next event that gonna be happen? *holds his chin*

**muststairway: **Nice question Yuuto-san, well just watch and subscribe the movie! *winks*

**Fudou: **Hmph. Keep quiet. *smirks and relaxes his head at the sit*

* * *

A girl who dashes quickly to came at the Twin Brothers Shawn and Atsuya. She fin the Twin Brothers and called their name.

**"Shawn! Aiden!" **The girl yelled at their name.

Shawn and Aiden was surprised they stalked Snow White but, Xavier and Snow White leans at their back but they didn't find any people or image of a blurred people far away.

**"Shhhh!" **Shawn And Aiden signs the girl.

**"Sorry Shawn Aiden. But aren't you coming to infiltrate the Mystice Town?" **The girl asked with a monotone voice.

**"No. We have business to do Nelly." **Shawn who quickly response at Nelly's question.

**"Oh, ok. Wait who's that girl?" **Nelly who was starting to have insecurity in herself.

**"No-nothing Nelly!" **Aiden who was stammered.

**"I see. See you later!" **Nelly who go away.

_"That girl, she pretty than mine. Does the Twin Froste had a interest on her? No away. The Twin Froste is only mine."_ Nelly who evil smirk and has already a plan to do with Snow White.

* * *

**Fuyuka: **What's Nelly's gonna do!? *worries*

**Fubuki: **I hope Snow White is safe.

**Haruna: **Nelly is two-timer *face palm*

* * *

Xavier and Snow White finally reached Snow White's home. They immediately go at the main door. Snow White cried because she saw her father was bathing from his own blood. Snow White cried so much. Her former father is gone. Everyone had left her alone. Xavier who was sad too after Snow White's former father was deceased. Aiden and Shawn was sad about Snow White's father's death.

**"Curse this wolves! Curse you!" **Snow White cries and yells these words from her mouth.

**"Please be calm Snow White." **Xavier who touches her back and tries to comfort her.

Nelly who was watching Xavier and Snow White. She has a basket of apples with some curse on it. Nelly slipped at the Icy ground and dropped the basket of apples. Nelly quickly escape from the place. Xavier and Snow White leans at the noise where it came.

**"Apples?" **Snow White said while wiping her tears.

Snow White quickly goes at those apples. Those are her favorite. She's hungry and those red juicy apples are look like juicy. She gets the one of the apples.

**"Are you sure that apples are safe? Snow White?" **Xavier asked with some safety first before eating that apple.

**"We don't know, unless if we try to taste it." **Snow White said as she shrugged.

They heard a wolf who was growling **"Aaaahhhhwoooo!" **Xavier quickly prepares his riffle and protected Snow White at his back. Snow White quickly goes at Xavier's back.

**"Stay at my back Snow White, I'll protect you from these monsters who killed our parents!" **Xavier raises his voice and prepares his riffle and looks everywhere to see where's the direction of the wolves.

At their side there's a wolf who appeared at their side and making Snow White separate from his back. Xavier quickly shoot the wolf by his riffle gun. The wolf can still move and almost attacked Xavier but he gets his axe from his back and slashes the wolf's head. He blood scattered at the white snow, the stains of the blood from wolf are scattered everywhere at the bloody snows. His axe was full of blood the blood is dripping. Snow White runs because wolves are coming. Xavier was surrounded by the three wolves. They attempted to attack Xavier.

**"Don't you dare me." **He was in evil mode today and scary aura. He axes easily the three wolves, the blood splashed at Xavier's cheeks. He wolves cried out.

**"Ouch, I don't know that this man was brutal when it comes to wolves."** Shawn gets serious when he saw Xavier's abilities when it comes fighting at wolves.

**"Yeah Shawn we need to be careful with this psychopath human killing wolves." **Aiden who crossed his arms and face palm.

**"By the way Aiden do you see where Snow White did go?" **Shawn asked his twin brother and he didn't notice where Snow White did go because of focusing at Xavier's battle with the wolves.

**"No, did she escaped from the wolves? I didn't notice her go away." **Aiden said while he is still in his cross arms.

**"We lost our guide Aiden, we need to look for some footprints Aiden." **Shawn said as he looked at Aiden.

They looked for some footprints of Snow White they find some footprint of a girl's foot. They definitely follow the footprints. Xavier looks at the wolves as he was happy he did get a revenge within Snow White's parents and of his parents. He looked around he didn't notice Snow White around.

**"Snow White?" **He called for her name but nobody responded.

He worried about Snow White for being alone. But he was surprised that the wolves started to transform into humans! A man that Xavier slashes into his neck now the man was headless. And a two human girls and one man. He was shocked as seeing the wolves transforms into humans! It means, the tales are true about the elderly says. Wolves disguises into human.

**"I can't trust anyone but only Snow White! I must find Snow White right away! She might be in danger if she trusts somebody else!" **Xavier immediately runs and wandering about the thick snowy forest.

* * *

**Aki: **Gosh! Magnificent! I wonder if Shawn & Aiden are stalkers of Snow White and they were inlove immediately at Snow White seriously!? I wonder if Xavier likes Snow White too? *blushed* *shiny eyes*

**Sakuma: **The story has some really thrillers. What's gonna happen at Snow White that she all alone again? *thinks deeply*

**Fudou: **Definitely Shawn & Aiden finds Snow White easily because they followed Snow White's footprints. And Xavier was stupid he didn't notice Snow White's footprints and finds at the other way! *frowns slightly and crossed his arms*

**muststairway: **Let's see then. *winks*

**All: ***looks at the screen*

* * *

Snow White was all alone and running by herself to the snowy forest to escape with those wild wolves. She slipped at the wood and fell and the apple in her jacket rolls at her front. She cried of pain and also cried for her father. She stands up and wipes her tears away. She pick up the red apple and she was hungry she didn't bring her ration that was left on the big flawless rock. She bite the red apple and chews it.

**"Delicious!" **There was a curve on her face.

She swallowed it but after for a seconds she feels odd. Her eyesight was like a low signal quality of a Television and her head was like tormenting in pains. She holds her head. She feels that her head was burning. She looks at the red apple but she was surprised it's not red anymore but a color black apple. She dropped the black apple and because of the extreme pain at her head she was unconscious again. But her eyes were look like hypnotized. She was unconscious with her eyes dilated.

* * *

**All: ***shocked*

**Hiroto: **What the!? She ate the poisonous apple that Nelly created! *stand up of shockness*

**Midorikawa: ***sweat drop*

**Tachimukai: **Looks like this story was full of intense, who will save Snow White? *thinks and holding his chin*

**Kidou: **It's definitely Xavier. Xavier do anything to protect Snow White.

**Fudou: **You got it wrong Kidou! *grins* It's gonna be Aiden & Shawn! They followed Snow White's footprints!

**Kidou: **Xavier.

**Fudou: **Aiden & Shawn.

**Haruna, Hiroto, Kidou, Someoka, Aki, Natsumi, Sakuma, Rika, Tobitaka, Tachimukai: **Xavier.

**Fubuki, Fudou, Midorikawa, Fuyuka, Endou, Toramaru, Gouenji, Touko, Tsunami, Kabeyama: **Aiden & Shawn.

**muststairway: **Will you shut this debate will you guys? *face palm with dark aura*

* * *

While the Sevenfold Rainbow (Females) walks at the snowy forest. Violet asked their leader Red that where are they going. Violet looks at Red with a face palm.

**"Hey Red where are we really exact going!?" **Violet complained at Red.

**"At the snowy mountain we need to gather up Rainbow there." **Red said as she was still in cross arms with a serious looks.

**"That would be fun again! Right Indigo!" **Yellow who smiled cheerfully at her serious best friend Indigo.

**"I think so. We do this as task." **Indigo said as she also focus who walking at the snowy road at the thick forest.

**"Look everyone somebody this lying down there!" **Orange who points at the human unconscious.

**"Your right about that Orange. But, how about the Rainbow!?" **Blue asked Orange who managed to help Snow White on the snowy road.

**"I think let's help first this beautiful young lady at our home. I think she escaped from those human wolves." **Green said as she was holding her square glasses.

**"I think your right Green I don't sense that this girl is human wolf in fact she has a depression." **Red senses Snow White's that she's and real human and her heart's feelings.

Indigo and Violet carries Snow White and they took Snow White at home. She lay her down at the extra bed in their cottage home. In fact Red was assigned in fashion clothes today she uses her magic to transform her casual dress into gorgeous red dress and red high heels (**Note:** you decide what kind of dress that Snow White wears). And with additional red kissable lips. Violet senses some bad spell at Snow White's condition.

**"Guys, I think she's under a spell. She has some theutellium curse. **(Note: Theutellium Curse is only my imagination)**" **Violet worries as she sees some black aura around her body.

**"B-but theutellium curse doesn't exist it's only legends right it was said on the book that I read." **Green said as she was closely looking at Snow White's body.

**"I know that I was surprised too that theutellium does exist. Theutellium curse has no other cure it means it will be forever. She will sleep under her nightmares until she dies!" **Violet said with some worrying face.

**"That's awful Violet guess we have no other choice but to gave her a peace grave." **Yellow sadly said this words.

They prepared some transparent coffin and put Snow White in there. With some scented flowers of tulips around her. And some white daisies too. They left Snow White alone in the coffin and continued to walk to the snowy road because it's their duty to make rainbow at the snowy mountain today. While Aiden & Shawn was walking at the thick snowy forest they saw a black apple and it has bite. Aiden picks it up.

**"I've never saw some black apples like this, it's odd." **Aiden said while observing the black apple.

**"Aiden, it's Snow White's end of footprints. What's the black apple's role at Snow White's footprints?" **Shawn thinks because both of them saw that black apple.

**"Shawn, it has a bite mark. It means did Snow White ate this black apple? I sense the power of theutellium curse at this black apple." **Aiden's theory for what happen at Snow White.

**"Oh no, Snow White is in danger! Theutellium has no cure it means she's will die at her nightmares!" **Shawn said while i his worrying face. **"Let's find her immediately Aiden." **Shawn said as he was rushing from finding Snow White. Aiden nodded and they were running out of time now.

* * *

**All: ***shocked*

**Fuyuka: ***stands up* I hope they can make it in time!

**Haruna: **Please save Snow White! *worried*

**Rika: ***bites fingers* Go for it! Aiden & Shawn! Save her!

**Endou: **Let's trust Aiden & Shawn! They need to save Snow White! *grips his hands and yells*

**All: **Shhhh! *face palm*

* * *

In the thick snowy road. There Snow White was standing at the middle. She looks at everywhere and walks. She all alone. She wonder where is she now. Too much silence at the forest she was scared. That Xavier was not at her side.

**"Xavier! Xavier! Where are you!?" **Snow White yells at Xavier's name but no one replied.

She was really scared. She hears some creeks of the bamboo trees. She was really scared. She heard some growls of a wolf. She was really scared this time. Her knees shakes and she automatically sits down at the snowy road. She saw a wolf, coming near to her she was rounded by five wolves. She cried, she don't know what to do.

**"Is this is my end?" **She said it at herself.

The wolf frowns and dash at Snow White but, and a bright light appears and she slowly opens her eyes. she saw a grayish clouds and some snow flakes are falling from the sky. _"Is this a scented clouded dream?"_ Snow White asked herself. She feel that somebody kisses her cheeks two lips. Aiden & Shawn who kissed her both flawless cheeks. Aiden & Shawn blushed.

**"Eh? Who are you?" **Snow White looks at her both right and left direction.

**"I'm Aiden Froste, Shawn's Twin Brother." **Aiden introduced himself he stop kissing Snow White's cheeks and blushed.

**"I'm Shawn Froste, Aiden's Twin Brother." **Shawn introduced himself and stop kissing Snow White's cheeks and blushed.

**"Twin eh?" **Snow White set-up her body a half one. **"Where am I why am I in a coffin? Are you gonna eat me? Are you a human wolves?" **Snow White was scared about the Twin brother because she thinks that she's gonna eat her up.

**"Your right, Snow White we are human wolves. But we won't eat you up. Please.." **Shawn convinced her to believe in them.

**"You killed my father and my real parents why should I trust you!?" **Snow White said this things while her tears are falling from her cheeks.

**"Please we are not like other wolves that eat humans. We tried to escape from this piece of stupid curse." **Aiden who gripped his hands and tries to stop his tears.

**"That's right Snow White, actually we are a real human but one day it came. Our parents died because of wolves too but we manage to have a spiritual wolf spell in order to take revenge at wolves but we couldn't get back already. But we don't eat humans, instead we ate wolves we also infiltrate some towns here but we don't eat humans." **Shawn tells everything what happened to their life.

**"Please don't even hurt me even I know you were a real humans. Please guide me home." **Snow White pleaded the two to guide her home back.

**"We would do that Snow White, after all we stalked you and saved you from the theutellium curse." **Aiden said and smiled sweetly.

**"We'll guide you home Snow White, at our human home. We'll go far away from wolves." **Shawn said as he holds Snow White's hand.

* * *

**Haruna: **I can't wait what's gonna be Snow White's answered!? *shiny eyes*

**Rika: **Perfect! I think I want Aiden and Snow White would be the couple! *heart eyes*

**Touko: **No Shawn must be with Snow White! *protested at Rika's statement*

* * *

**"Stop this joke filthy wolves!" **Xavier who appeared at the thick trees.

**"Xavier!? Thank goodness your safe!" **Snow White was happy to see Xavier safe.

**"Snow White stay away from that monsters!" **Xavier points his axe at the Twins.

**"We won't do that Xavier, we'll live peacefully in a peaceful place!" **Shawn said as he holds Snow White's hand.

**"Xavier they are not bad they are humans before but they become wolves in order to have revenge at their parents!" **Snow White explains everything.

**"I must not trust these wolves Snow White!" **Xavier said still pointing the axe at the two wolves.

While Xavier is pointing the axe at the twin brothers he slipped at the icy ground and dropped the axe and the axe stricken him in his head. He was bathing by his own blood. Snow White was shocked now that Xavier was dead.

**"X-xavier..." **She started to cry. **"He saved my life in the cold forest." **She cried.

**"Save you I was the one who saved you back there Snow White." **Shawn said as he was in his serious tone of voice.

**"Y-you? I thought... It was Xavier." **Snow White said with her unbelievable reaction.

**"We shall live into peace. Shawn and Snow White." **Aiden smiled and raises his head and looks at the skies.

A snowflake falling from the sky. They have a smile at their face and decided to leave the wolf world and live peacefully somewhere where there is no wolves.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**muststairway: **Thank you for watching my crap story ending! * bows down*

**Rika: **That's awesome! By the I'm on with the Aiden X Snow White love team! *winks*

**Touko: **Well I'm on in Shawn X Snow White! *smirks*

**All: ***laughs*

* * *

**Note: **Sorry if this one is a crap! *face palm* Reviews? So I can know if you really like or not.


End file.
